nightcastfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old God - CN
The Old God, formerly known as Existence, is the head deity in Cerean Nights, and created the universe and the Minor Deities. He is not very good at world building, and due to this he created the Minor Deities. An attempt on his life prompted him to change his name, and set forth the events that led to the creation of life. His NightCast counterpart is Existence. Creation of the Minor Deities Existence first tried to create impressive, awesome worlds and planets, but saw that nature was outdoing him. Discouraged, he created the Minor Deities in succession, in this order: Science, Magic, Life, and Death. By creating worlds, and by creating the Minor Deities, he inadvertantly created two more: Space and Time. Space and Time are sentient beings, but are a literal fact of the universe, they exist whether Existence wanted them to or not. Existence created the Minor Deities, and told them to go out and create in his name. And they did, Science wrote the laws of the universe, Magic created fantastical magic spells, Life built the building blocks of life, and Death destroyed. As Death destroyed, he accidentally created the fifth Minor Deity, Chaos. Chaos is the literal embodiment of everything chaotic, and to an extent, evil in the world. Chaos was not created of Existence, but rather Death, and showed no loyalty to anyone but Death itself. Assassination Attempt Chaos was told, and didnt agree to the idea of acting in the name of Existence. He believed that the Minor Deities should be able to do what they want, when they want, with no consequence from Existence. Magic and Life belittled him and tried to discourage his thoughts. After a countless millennia, Chaos went to Death and proposed creating a weapon of magic, killing Existence, and pinning it on Magic. His reasoning was that if he was the one to be blamed, Chaos would be killed by the other Deities. Death agreed, and they began work on the weapon. Magic, being a god of all things magic, realized the creation of something magical she had never created: A weapon. She took Life and confronted Chaos, who attacked them. Existence came and stopped the fighting. Existence banished Chaos to a planet which would eventually become Cere, and called for a reinvention of his pantheon. This assassination attempt is what split the timelines- if Chaos goes through with the plan, Cerean Nights comes to be. If he does not, NightCast comes to be. Reinvention Existence called that all the Minor Deities needed to reinvent themselves, or else they could also be corrupted like Chaos was, and fall like Chaos did. Existence spearheaded this by renaming himself God. He also renamed the pantheon of the others to the Minor Deities. Science became Knowing, Magic became Divination, while Life and Death more or less stayed the same. This is because the final definition of Life is unchangable, as it is with Death. Category:Cerean Nights Category:Person